lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 166
Report #166 Skillset: Ecology Skill: Familiars Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Mar 2009 Furies' Decision: We will adjust the familiars. Problem: By comparison to the other commune's familiar beasts, Glomdoring's options are weaker when looking at the resistances each respective animal gives. For reference, I will list the beasts in comparison (ignoring owl/bat which are the same): Badger - +1 con, 10DMP damage increase vs Tarantula - +1 con, highjump. Fox - +1 dex, 10DMP cold/fire resistance vs Viper - +1 dex, high resistance to dendroxin venom. Vixen - +1 cha, level 2 seduction influence vs Widow - +1 cha, high resistance to mactans venom 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Suggested changes as follow....Tarantula: 10DMP damage increase OR reduction OR a passive chance to shrug distractions to the hunt (fear, lust, pacifism). Viper: increased chance to shrug off poisons. Widow: level 2 weakening influence OR ability to give lovers affliction to target 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Normalize the familiar effects between both communes, giving Glomdoring the same choices as Serenwilde 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Other suggestions for better familiar benefits that envoys come up with in comments. Player Comments: ---on 3/23 @ 17:56 writes: Feel free to comment on this, but I might change my mind last minute and put through an entirely different report for the month. Just a warning! ---on 3/24 @ 00:13 writes: For Tarantula, 10% damage increase? Viper sounds good, something along the lines of the same resistance given by Nekotai ScorpionSpit. Widow sounds fine with the level 2 weakening. ---on 3/24 @ 20:22 writes: There's actually a lot more things that are vulnerable to weakening influence than seduction, probably a level 1 weakening can compensate for the relative abundance. Ecologists also already have a high poison shrugging rate from familiar shield, additional generic shrugging on top (especially if you consider harbingers have venom drops) of that from viper is going to be way too much. 10 DMP increase to damage on Tarantula sounds okay. ---on 3/25 @ 12:45 writes: Extra poison shrugging isn't needed. Familiar shield + trans resilience is already damn good. Harbingers also already have extra resistance, I understand. The rest looks ok. ---on 3/26 @ 06:28 writes: Just normalize the Transmigration effects across the boards. If flavour is wanted, I wouldn't mind either changing one or two things like better weakness influencing rather than seduction for the widow in comparison to the vixen and a differing type of DMP from the tarantula (poison/asphyxiation?) in comparison to the fox which has cold/fire. Leaving the bat/owl and the viper/badger the same in the end would round it all out more favourably, I think. ---on 3/27 @ 20:37 writes: As far as I'm aware, venomdrops just mitigate damage of poison-based damage, not proc rate of poison shrugging. The familiar suggestion doesn't stack with venom drops in any way ---on 3/28 @ 00:37 writes: I'm willing to test it when you have the time, as far as I understand, venom drops lowers the poison resistance of personal enemies and raises the resistance of allies, which includes shrugging.